


Normal

by celeste9



Series: February Challenge Fics [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Leia knew they would find the balance, how to be now that the war was done and their lives were different, pulling them in different directions. It would just take time, and likely a few more mistakes.It would be worth it.





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28: fluff with a happy ending

Leia trudged into the apartment she shared with Han, sighing and leaning back against the door after it slid closed behind her. Her head ached from a long day of meetings and discussions and she frankly couldn’t wait to have a glass of wine.

The first thing she did, though, was slip off her shoes. So much better.

“Leia,” said a very familiar, welcome voice.

She looked up at the approaching figure of her brother, Han just behind him, smiling a little.

“Luke! You’re here!”

“Surprise?” Luke said, just as Leia threw herself at him.

She let the embrace linger, pressing against him, until she pulled back and smacked his chest. “Don’t think this makes up for how absent you’ve been. Can’t you even return my messages once in a while?”

“Would you believe it if I said the reception’s terrible when you’re hunting down lost Jedi artifacts?”

Leia scowled. “Once in a while, that’s all I ask, so I can know you haven’t gotten yourself blown up or something.”

“It’s a reasonable concern,” Han agreed.

“I’ll be better,” Luke promised, genuine contrition in the way he looked at her. “I’m sorry. And I’ll try not to be away so long.”

“You’d better mean that,” Leia said. She sniffed the air. “Did you two actually clean?”

Han and Luke exchanged highly suspicious, shifty looks.

Leia narrowed her eyes.

“We had an accident,” Luke blurted out.

Han rapped Luke’s shoulder with the back of his hand. “We agreed not to mention it, kid.”

“I’m sorry! You try keeping things from Leia. We’re twins, and we have the Force. She always knows.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

“An accident?” Leia prompted, arching an eyebrow.

“We tried to make dinner,” Luke explained. “Except we sort of… got distracted.”

He was blushing. Leia could well imagine exactly what sort of distraction he was referring to.

She had thought Han reeked of smug satisfaction when she came in.

“We ordered that take-out you like though,” Han continued. “Should be here in ten minutes, maybe.”

“And we cleaned!”

Leia felt a smile tugging at her lips at Luke’s familiar eager to please attitude. Sometimes she felt as though he was trying too hard to present himself as the Jedi Knight the galaxy believed he was, so that Luke himself got a little lost. She was grateful that with her, with them, he still felt like he could be Luke.

She had missed her brother.

“Also,” Han said, and disappeared into the hall for a moment.

Leia looked at Luke, who shrugged and smiled.

“Sort of like another surprise,” he said.

Han returned brandishing a bottle of wine. “I know you usually need a glass when you get home, and you’ve got that look, so we got this. Andoan. It’s good. At least, we were told it was.”

Leia kissed him, Han’s free hand sliding to her waist. Han maybe wasn’t the overtly romantic sort, but Leia would take his awkward thoughtfulness any day.

“I helped,” Luke chimed in, and Leia laughed against Han’s mouth.

“Come here,” she said, and Luke obliged, happily accepting his kiss, and then one from Han, because they were goofs and Leia loved them.

“When did you say the food would get here?” she asked.

Han’s grin was wide and knowing. “Not long enough for anything fun, sweetheart.”

Leia exaggerated a pout. “Suppose it would be rude to pretend we aren’t at home.”

“Senator, I’m appalled,” Luke said, making the most of his big blue eyes.

“Well, we can open the wine at least,” Leia said, taking it from Han.

Luke ran into the kitchen for glasses, sweetly helpful, though Leia suspected he really just wanted the wine. He truly was apologetic for his prolonged absence, though, and his protracted silence, Leia could tell. She knew they would find the balance, how to be now that the war was done and their lives were different, pulling them in different directions. It would just take time, and likely a few more mistakes.

It would be worth it.

The wine was indeed good, and Leia savored the taste on her tongue. Then she savored the taste of it in Han’s mouth, and Luke’s, because she could, and her head felt better already, just being here with them and knowing how much they cared about her. She wondered if they knew how much this meant to her, that they had gone to an effort to be accommodating, to cheer her after a long day.

She thought they did, from the brightness in Han’s eyes, and the warm way Luke smiled at her. Leia wasn’t always the best at communicating how she felt but she tried; she was trying.

“You’re going to give yourself wrinkles,” Han said, kissing her temple. “Stop thinking so hard.”

Leia swatted him but her expression eased, and she went to settle over Luke’s lap, where he had dropped onto the sofa. She kissed his neck and said, very quietly, “I’m glad you’re here. Thank you.”

“I know,” Luke said, just as softly, and held her, while Han sat next to them and rubbed his hand absently down Leia’s spine.

The door chimed; Leia groaned.

“I’ll get it, princess,” Han said, that familiar drawl in the way he said ‘princess,’ standing.

Leia stayed where she was, too content to move, even when Han brought the food over, the appetizing smell wafting in.

“We can always heat it up,” Han suggested, and Leia grinned at him, as Luke’s hands slid lower to Leia’s hips.

“Sure you don’t have the Force, Han? You read my mind.”

Han rolled his eyes at her and dumped the food on the side table before getting on the couch beside them again. “Watch your mouth, huh? I like being the normal one here.”

“Normal,” Luke said, laughing, and Han tugged at his hair.

“Yeah, normal. Now let’s get to that something fun.” He glanced to Leia, as if to ensure that was right, and she leaned over to kiss his mouth.

Everything was exactly right.


End file.
